psifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Telepathy/@comment-27092406-20151018182900/@comment-26513572-20151020222957
That sounds fascinating! I think you experienced something like Overshadowing. It's like when your mental/spiritual being get complete access to someone else's field of being. That's surprising that that happened so young. I have a theory that humans are capable of many of the fantastical and psychic feats we read or hear about. Especially when we're young, there's no filter there. The disbelief doesn't exist when we're under 7. That's why children experience invisible friends, chatting w/ toys, and just have a tendency towards daydreaming and wonder. We see what we miss when we grow up. I joined this wikia in June. I was really hoping for some real substantial conversations about these topics. Most of it seems fluff on here, but there are probably people here who have had experiences. Check out my post. I wrote it on June 17 before I signed up. You know what you did in real time is something I could only do in dreams...I have a history of having visions or really lucid dreams sometimes. They mostly send me back to the past or some other place that's unrecognizable where I'm able to shadow someone. I remember years ago in highschool nodding off only to have a vision about being a woman in a horse drawn carriage. I was gazing from her eyes. The situation was amazing, but I woke up in her body confused. I remember gazing at my hands in wonder. She wore these long black laced sleeves that ruffled at the end. The setting was just majestic. The buggy wall patterns ( burgundy w/ gilded gold) and the lantern lit within just screamed a Romantic Gothic period. What stumped me was this gigantic tome in my lap. My mind was able to cifer that this woman was a witch or something of the sort. I remember opening the book and just skimming till I got to a section about Eternity. The writing was a rich distinct cursive and unlike anything I've seen. The word for Eternity began with a golden E and I then woke up. The woman had been pushing back and taken control again. Though the feeling I received was one of being chased. She was fleeing for her life. To be someone else is a peculiar feeling. If things like that are possible and to me they clearly are...what the hell are people doing? Especially now, aren't we exeriencing some sort of shifting? I know most of my life has felt out of wack and like I was sailing on choppy seas. Telethapy seems to me very natural, but it's ridiculed like so many other topics. I think you have a great gift. The possibily of a very powerful mind. You were able to pick someone who did have weak mental shields. Most people are probably easy to shadow for a few moments at best, because they are so unaware and unprepared. Imagined if we cultivated these skills (or were able to...) Anyway. lol Sorry for the long reply. What do you think? Have you had any other experiences? You don't have to say if you don't want. That's fine as well.